


Totally not the group favorite.

by Albme94



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: M.C have been AWOL the entire week, Nate notices something is off; casually tries to look for her.





	Totally not the group favorite.

At the meeting Lynn informs everyone M.C couldn't make it, everyone asks why, he replies with "she wasn't feeling well"  
The meeting goes by faster that usual, everyone is slightly more quieter than as well.

They say goodbye, Shiloh notes he should check up on M.C, Nate frowns; Everett observes him.  
Bae points out its something a boyfriend would do.  
Nate only sighs.

Shiloh goes to her door and knocks gently, calling her name quietly so other girls don't find out there's a boy in their dorm.  
But Missy sees him and asks him to leave, he does and apologises.

Once outside he looks up to the window.  
Everett walks up to him "did you get to her?"  
But he shakes his head, after Shiloh walks away, Nate emerge from the bushes.

He texts her, no response. He hesitates but calls her... No response, even Everett can see he's concerned.

Missy comes out and ask what do they think they're doing.  
Nate and Everett exchange looks "nothing" and then they leave.

 

Night time comes.  
Nate walks under M.C's window and throws small rocks at it... nothing... He swallows and looks around.  
"Alright" he says as he start to climb the tree, that's creepily close to her window.

 

"STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" a voice yells, Nate jumps down panicked but calms down after he sees Pran, Jeremy and Everett standing behind him.

"You guys are absolute--!" Nate aggressively walks towards them.  
"Hold it--" Bae appears from the shadows.  
"We're here to help you make sure she's not--... How do it put it?" He puts his index finger against his lips and smacks them "--dead." He let's out a small laugh.

Pran growls, Bae looks surprised at him "ahaha.. t'was only a joke" Bae tried too save himself.

They formulate a plan, Pran lifts Nate up and he uses a picklock, Jeremy suspiciously owns, to open her window. Nate sneaks in and whispers for her.  
He sees a shadow and he hear sniffling. His eyes opens wide... 

He can hear muffled shouting outside, suddenly Everett pulled him down and they ran but eventually got caught up by the campus police.

When questioned by the staff why they did this, neither answered. They got out, everyone asking if Nate saw her.. Nate was quiet before responding "...No... the room was dark and cold... nobody home."

Everyone groans "all that for nothing" Bae shrugs.  
Everett knows Nate is lying.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Xoxo droplets fanfiction... I first went for Nate so most of my fics are Nate related.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Idunno what was going on with the way its written... it started out as notes but it became this xD  
> *  
> For you who didnt get what's wrong with M.C, it's period. She got her period and is awol, that's why Missy is shooing the guys away :3


End file.
